Internal Bonds
by Ohjeez
Summary: First XMEN story. Basically a mother and a daughter come to Xavier's school for safety. They meet people there and end up finding some interesting things about their past, even Logan does. Events unfold and things are starting to make some sense...Read on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own X-MEN in any way shape or form, I am writing this story merely for entertainment purposes._

**A/N:** _This story is based on the movies, I haven't really read any of the comics so don't be too harsh. If you have any suggestions or anything to help make my story better then please feel free to let me know :) This is my first x-men fanfiction so I hope its good crosses fingers._

**INTERNAL BONDS**

**_Chapter One:_**

Professor Charles Xavier looked down at the world below him, through one of the many perfectly made windows that were imbedded into the walls of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. A grave expression was plastered on his face. He had a sickening feeling since that morning and when he had received the call, it only confirmed his suspicions. Ororo entered his office, knocking on the door.

"Professor?" she asked, moving towards him.

Charles didn't turn around but continued to look up at the now orange tinted sky. "Can you bring our guests into my office right away," A black stretch limo made its way past the gates and onto the property. A woman in her late twenties was followed by a young girl. Charles looked down at her; he could sense her watching him, even though he was merely a speck to her. The height made it impossible to see exactly what one person was doing.

Ororo nodded, "Of course," as she left the room.

Charles turned his gaze away from the outside and wheeled himself around, behind his desk, eagerly awaiting the girls.

Katie hopped her way onto the luscious green lawn, dangling her brown teddy bear in one hand. Callie hurried behind her, carrying their suitcases of their belongings, most of which were Katie's.

"Katie, get over here, it's not nice to ruin their lawn. We have to be nicer; after all they're letting us stay here for a while. Can you try and be nice?" Callie asked, watching as her daughter walked towards her, she was pouting, her arms crossed.

"This place is no fun," she grumbled.

Callie smiled despite herself, "Are we going to try?"

Katie nodded, her light brown curls jumping.

"Good, now let's go," Callie walked behind Katie towards the main doors until a woman appeared in front of them, a warm welcome smile spread on her face.

"Mommy, she looks funny. She has hair like grandma," Katie giggled, pointing her finger at Ororo's white hair.

Callie frowned, closing her eyes. "Katie…" she began warningly.

Ororo smiled, "It's quite alright," A handsome young man now stood beside her, glasses covering what Callie guessed as beautiful eyes. The man walked toward her and grabbed two of the suitcases.

"Thank you," she said as he gave her a smile before leaving into the mansion with her things.

"I'm gonna go and make sure he doesn't take anything, he better not touch my princess elephant," Katie said chasing after the man. Callie was about to follow when the woman stopped her.

"She'll be fine; we have people who will watch her,"

Callie nodded, "Where's the Professor?" she asked.

"In his office, he's waiting for you," she replied leading the way into the mansion.

Once inside Callie dropped the rest of the luggage onto the floor so that the man named Scott and another man named Bobby could take them up to her room. Callie watched as her daughter followed Scott's every move, like a watch dog.

"Katie sweetie, mommy's going to be gone for a little while. Are you going to be okay down here?" Callie raised her eyebrow. She knew what her crazy daughter was capable of.

Scott smiled, "She'll be fine, I was planning on going out to the back and having her play with some of the students here," He brought out his hand, formally introducing himself. "I'm Scott, Scott Summers,"

Callie accepted his introduction, "Callie, Callie Evans."

When Callie read about Professor Xavier's connection with mutants she knew he was the one she should contact first. She had no idea where to go or what to do a few weeks ago. Early on in the month when suspicious letters and threats were being sent to her house and then that one night when someone, or something broke into her house, getting inside of her daughter's room.

She couldn't risk her daughter getting hurt. She knew they wanted her but for what she didn't know. What she didn't know scared her, being a parent and not knowing what was going to happen to your child. Sure every parent feels that way but does every parent have to fear mutants. She just hoped that the Professor would have the answers she was looking for. Something told her this problem wouldn't fix itself over night.

Ororo stopped in front of a room, its doors were slightly open and Callie could see the sun's rays shinning through the large windows. An old man was sitting behind an oak desk. Callie looked at the woman and she nodded.

"This is the Professor's office; he'll see you now,"

Hesitantly Callie slowly stepped into the office. Fixing her skirt and hair before doing so. The room was warm and big, it was probably the most beautiful room she had seen so far from the little tour around the school. The man's blue eyes twinkled as a smile crept on his face. He lifted his hand, gesturing towards one of the big red plush arm chairs that were placed in front of the desk. Callie took a seat, her body sinking down into the chair, instantly feeling more relaxed.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said casually.

Callie nodded, "Thank you for taking me and my daughter in, in such short notice. I-I didn't know what else to do,"

Charles looked at her for a moment, not speaking but deep in his thoughts.

"They're after her, they're after my Katie," Callie replied, she could hear her own fear in her voice.

Charles nodded, "Yes, I believe they are."

"What do they want from her? She's just a little girl," Callie asked, her eyes widening.

"I'm afraid we don't know that yet, but be sure that we will soon." Charles smile grew bigger, "For now you can try to relax. You're safe here Miss. Evans,"

The day was turning out to be beautiful. The sun was the brightest she'd seen it in a while, the warm wind caressing her cheek. Apparently many others thought it was a good day to be outside because many of the students were enjoying their Saturday in the pool and on the lawn. Callie watched as her daughter played Barbie with a few students. They all seemed to think Katie was the cutest thing on earth. Callie was happy that her daughter didn't have to worry; she'd rather worry for them both. As much as she tried to relax and feel at home she couldn't. There was something about the mutants that scared her. She guessed it was the fact that you never got to see who they truly were unless you were under attack. She'd let her curiosity take the best of her. Always wondering what ugly form was hidden beneath that skin, it made her shiver, like the way mascots did. She hated mascots for the same reason, you never saw who was inside, and there was always a mask.

Callie felt someone tugging at her skirt from behind and sure enough her little Katie was behind her. Callie looked down at her little girl. Her light brown curls were messily tied into two low pigtails. Callie shook her head when her daughter attempted puppy dog eyes with her beautiful big hazel eyes, batting her long lashes.

"What is it sweetie?" Callie bent down so that she was eye level with her daughter. "Can I go in the pool?" Katie asked excitedly, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"Katie you don't even know how to swim, besides we left all your swimming gear at home," Callie said, trying to fix one of her ponytails but she kept fidgeting.

Katie looked behind her and beamed, her pearly white teeth shone. "Mr. Scott, my mommy won't let me swim but I wanna," Callie watched as her daughter ran up to the stranger and into his arms as he lifted her up. Callie stood up, looking Scott in the eye, well it was hard to look the man in the eye with his glasses covering them, he had had it on even inside. "Katie there's no way you're going swimming,"

"But mom!" Katie began.

"Okay, okay. How about if my friend Marie here takes you to the swings, and me and your mom come join you, sounds fun kiddo?" Scott asked.

Katie looked down at the buttons on his jacket, playing with one of them. She looked up to him with her sweetest smile and nodded.

"Great!" he exclaimed, he twirled her around before handing her over to Marie, the girl now standing beside him. The front of her hair was a pale white while the rest of her hair was a reddish brown. Callie wondered if it happened to be a bad hair day.

"But-" Callie tried to interject but Scott held her back so that Katie and Marie were already on their way. "She's my daughter," she said angrily.

"Yes, and you want her to be happy and feel safe as long as you two are staying here. Don't you think it makes more sense that you let her roam around outside for a while?" he asked her.

"Where the bad mutants can get her? No it doesn't make sense," she argued. She didn't like to be told what to do especially when the subject was her daughter.

"I'm sure Professor Xavier mentioned that this school is safe, no one's going to hurt you here," He said calmly, so calmly that it sent a cool chill down her back.

"How can I believe him? Mutants broke into my house and almost took my baby," She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "because we're the good guys. You have to let us help you,"

Callie looked back at Katie who was now laughing out loud in glee as Marie pushed the swing, each time she went a little higher. "Watch her will you? I need a drink,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Okay so I hope you guys like this little part. I loved writing it so hopefully you love reading it. Please send me your love through reviews : )_

**love, Amanda. **

* * *

She opened the refrigerator. 'Milk, juice, water, pop... what was this her daughter's daily beverage intake?' Callie closed the door frustrated. She ran her hands through her curly hair, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. 

"Having a problem are we?" she heard a voice grunt behind her.

She gasped, turning around, the voice startling her. It was a man, holding a beer bottle in his hand; he was watching her with curiosity in his hazel eyes. His back leaned against the cupboards, a smile playing at his lips as if he found startling her amusing. "Who are you?" she asked briskly.

He frowned, "I was going to ask you the same question lady,"

"Callie Evans, me and my daughter are staying here for a while,"

"Yeah, says who?" he furrowed his brows as he waited for her answer.

Callie couldn't help but stare at the beer bottle in his hand. It had been so long, too long, since she had a drink, even a little sip? The bottle was cool, the outside glass coated with a thin layer of frost, water droplets dripping down. "The Professor," she managed to reply.

"Figures," he spat, drowning the liquid in his mouth. Callie walked up to him and snatched the bottle away from his lips and poured the substance into her own mouth, sighing in pleasure as the liquid coated her throat.

"Hey what the hell!" he yelled at her. She handed back the bottle to him, it was already half empty.

"Thanks," she replied, fixing herself.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, looking at her like she was madly insane.

Callie shrugged and licked her lips, "have any more of that?"

"No, there's no way you're getting near my stash,"

"Fine," she replied defeatidly.

"Aren't you supposed to be a mother? You know that mother role model crap?" he asked her. He was amazed at what had just happened, she was like a wild animal that was starving for food and finally had sunk its teeth into something juicy.

She glared at him, "Do you know what it's like to be a parent, let a lone a single parent? Do you know what I've been through the past couple of weeks? I haven't drunk since she was born, that's 5 years."

"Oh." he replied flatly.

"Yeah…" she stood beside him, looking outside the window, at her daughter.

"That's her?" he asked motioning towards the curly haired little girl who was now running around madly. He laughed, "Well, we know where she gets insane from," he continued to chug the rest. Callie laughed, "I believe that's the father's fault,"

Logan watched her from the corner of his eye, "Do you know who the father is?"

Her lips made a thin line; she nodded, "he's not important,"

"Of course not, anyone who leaves someone as cute as her should get their asses kicked," She smiled at him, she wasn't sure how but he had just made her day.

"I don't believe I know your name?" she asked curiously.

Scott walked in from the backyard, holding little Katie in his arms. "Logan," he said with a tone that suggested he wasn't too fond of the other man. Katie however was the total opposite.

"Mommy guess what, I went on the swings and I flew so high that my feet touched the sky mommy. I was like superman," she explained, talking so fast with excitement that Callie almost didn't understand her.

"Actually you'd be super girl," Logan remarked, setting the empty beer bottle on the counter.

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows, "there's no such thing!" she exclaimed.

"There is now," he said smiling.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Scott asked.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know having a drink? Or can you not see that through those big glasses of yours four eyes?"

Scott moved a little closer, Katie still in his arms, "I wouldn't be talking Edward Scissor hands," he shot back.

Callie wondered what Scott had meant by his remark but let it slide, she could see Logan's muscles in his arm tense and she had a feeling what would happen next. She grabbed onto his arm, holding him back. He looked down at her, his eyes full of rage. "What's wrong with you two? You guys can't stay in the same room for more than a minute?"

"No." Scott replied angrily.

"Too long," Logan grunted.

Callie rolled her eyes, "you're both worse than 5 year olds,"

Katie crossed her arms and pouted, "Hey!" she protested.

Callie gave a little smile and took Katie from Scott, "Katie and I are going to be outside. Once you boys are done your male thing, you're free to join us," and with that she left the kitchen, Katie waving her hand goodbye and giggling.

* * *

Callie closed the door to her room after stepping out. The day had seemed to last forever. She had spent most of her Saturday outside in the sun while her daughter hurried in and out of the school, usually there was a herd of students following behind her. Even though her first day at the school was a somewhat pleasant one, Callie couldn't shake away the nervousness in her. She knew that what went on today wouldn't last; they were coming for her daughter and when they find out where they're hiding it's not going to be such a pleasant visit. 

She left the halls deciding it might do her some good to get some fresh air. As she walked down the hall, feeling as though she were floating in the air, she guessed sleep really was catching up to her and wondered if she were dreaming. She paused and turned around to face a room at the end of the hall. For some reason she felt drawn to it, like something or someone was telling her to go inside. Letting her curiosity take over she walked towards the room. She leaned against the door, hearing nothing she opened it. It was a bedroom, what looked like a man's room. The bed sheets on the bed were messily placed with no one inside it. The room looked very similar to the other rooms in the school. Her sunburn eyes caught a glimpse of someone moving out on the porch, a tall shadowy figure. Her heart stopped, her breathing slowing down. Her body was frozen into position; her mind was the only thing that was working overtime, thinking of different solutions. 'What if it was them, what if they're here to get Katie? But what if it's just the person who's currently occupying the room?' She thought. She swallowed hard, walking slowly towards the porch, the figure growing bigger and clearer as she moved closer.

"Thank God," She spit out, her right hand placed on her forehead.

The man turned around surprised, "You're that happy to see me?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I was afraid you were one of them."

"One of them?" He asked raising his eyebrows, "You mean the BAD mutants?"

Callie nodded, moving beside him. The view from the balcony was beautiful, breathtaking. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in the midnight air. All her senses were heightened, she could hear the owls hooting in the nearby forest, she could feel the wind against her body, she could taste the summer, and she could see the world perfectly.

"Do you always do that?" Logan's voice filled her ears, instead of the hooting of the owls.

"Do what?" Callie asked, realizing he was watching her intently. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Space out like that," he replied, taking a puff from his cigar. The smoke mimicking the image of a Russian soldier. Callie glared at him rubbing her shoulders, the brisk air making her want to go back inside.

"The view is beautiful," Callie gave a small smile, and looked out past the green fields and past the roads filled with vehicles passing through. In all her life she hadn't seen such a beautiful place. She had never been in a school so big and beautifully made. Every inch of the school was unique and well done, all the students would be getting the best education they could and they were safe. That's another thing she loved about the school, it was a safe place, a haven. Somewhere someone who didn't have a place to stay could call home, the people here could be called family.

Logan joined her, watching the view, he wasn't sure he was seeing what she was. He didn't see anything beautiful. He watched her as her eyes glanced at his hand.

"Do you always smoke it up during the night?" she asked.

He laughed, "sometimes even during the day," There was something strange about the woman, besides the fact that she was obviously crazy. He found himself enjoying her presence and strangely rejecting the urge to kick her out of his room. And at that moment, everything seemed clearer, his senses were heightened, his mind clear. He looked at Callie, her beautiful curls were hidden by the darkness, her image now almost invisible in the dark, but one thing that was clear was her scent, a fresh vanilla scent that made Logan want to lick his lips but that wasn't all he smelled.

His hands shot up and grabbed onto the woman's arms. He couldn't understand why he didn't sense it before. "You're a mutant," he sneered, he couldn't quite make up her facial expression but he sensed her sudden rush of fear, her body tightened, trying her best to get out of his grip.

"What are you talking about, get your hands off me!" She yelled.

Logan let go of her and watched as she backed away, back into his room. He wasn't going to let her go away that easily not until he knew what was going on with her and why she was here in the first place. He ran after her, almost tripping over the rug. "You're not going anywhere," he ordered.

She spun around, "You think you can keep me here, try it" she encouraged him, she was smirking but Logan could still see the fear in her eyes. In a way it made him feel down and somewhat guilty.

Logan shrugged, "shouldn't be too hard," he moved towards her, his claws cutting through his skin, he didn't wince anymore, it still hurt be he was used to the pain by now, it wasn't a surprise anymore. The metal reflected the ceiling light, its edges sharp and slick.

"So that's what's hiding under that skin," her focus was on the claws, watching them as he moved closer.

"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here, are you working for Magneto and his cronies?" Logan asked.

"Who?" she asked, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm the victim here," she staggered backwards almost falling over.

"I think you do," he replied coolly, he was surprised she hadn't left out the door screaming yet, was she not frightened enough by him. He walked towards her until he was a little less than arms length from her face. He raised his arms, his claws starring at her.

Callie felt her heart race as his claws shot up at her, and just as fast as his claws rose her own hand shot up, "Stop!" she yelled angrily. A lamp behind Logan burst into tiny pieces of glass and fell to the floor. She jumped back, landing on the wooden floor, she had a feeling her butt would be sore the next morning.

Logan's claws retracted back into his body, the slits healed instantly. He was looking at the broken glass on the floor and at the frightened looking Callie. "Believe me now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, "You really didn't know did you?"

Callie just looked up at him shocked. She heard footsteps coming behind her.

"Mommy what are you doing on the floor?" Katie's voice filled the room. The sleepy young child wobbled in, rubbing her eyes, "this isn't our room silly,"

Callie stood up slowly, never taking her eyes off of Logan, "Katie darling why don't you go back to bed, mommy will be with you in a second okay?"

"No, I wanna stay up with you and Beast," she wined, walking up to Logan and tugging at his shirt, "Can you read me a bedtime story please?" she asked sweetly, "my favourite one is The Beauty and The Beast."

Callie picked Katie up off of the floor and into her arms, "Let's go,"

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Anywhere but here," she shot back, "tell Charles he was wrong, this isn't a safe place."

* * *

_Okay I know there were some parts that were a little cheesy :( and some stuff you may be confused about but all will make sense later okay: )_


End file.
